Survivor: Nicaragua
Survivor: Nicaragua was the 21th season Survivor and the second season of coverage for RHAP. The season featured two tribe split into young and old. To try to make it more even, the Medallion of Power was introduced. Fabio Birza was the winner of the season. This is the first year that Rob began exit interviews with the eliminated contestants. This is also the first season that Nicole correctly predicted the winner. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season. Pre-Season Episode 1 Episode 2 September 28, 2010 - 'Survivor Shannon Nips Controversy in the Bud: 'Shannon Elkins Episode 3 September 30, 2010 - 'Getting Hood, Not Ghetto with Survivor Stephen: Nicole Cesternino, Stephen Fishbach Episode 4 October 8, 2010 - Apostolypse Now: Tyson Talks Survivor Nicaragua: 'Nicole Cesternino, Tyson Apostol October 12, 2010 - 'Survivor Nicaragua's Jimmy T Opens Up: 'Nicole Cesternino, Jimmy Tarantino Episode 5 October 15, 2010 - 'Deena Bennett on the Survivor Nicaragua Shake-Up: 'Nicole Cesternino, Deena Bennett October 19, 2010 - 'Tyrone Keeps it 100 About Survivor Nicaragua: Tyrone Davis Episode 6 October 22, 2010 - The REAL Coach Speaks About Survivor Nicaragua: 'Coach Wade October 26, 2010 - 'Yve Rojas Talks Survivor Nicaragua: 'Yve Rojas Episode 7 October 29, 2010 - 'Survivor: It's Rob and Russell Plus Dalton Ross: 'Nicole Cesternino, Russell Swan, Dalton Ross November 29, 2010 - 'The Wait is Over: Paging Dr. Jill: 'Jill Behm Episode 8 No Podcasts. Episode 9 November 12, 2010 - 'JFP Unleashed: Jonny Fairplay on Survivor Nicaragua: Nicole Cesternino, Jonny Fairplay November 11, 2010 - Marty Piombo Talks Survivor Nicaragua: 'Marty Piombo Episode 10 November 19, 2010 - 'Butch Lockley Answers Burning Survivor Questions: Nicole Cesternino, Butch Lockley November 18, 2010 - Survivor Nicaragua Brenda Gives the Lowe-Down: Brenda Lowe Hiatus Podcasts November 27, 2010 - 'Rob and Nicole Take Your Survivor Phone Calls: 'Nicole Cesternino November 29, 2010 - 'A Hall Of Fame Worthy Survivor Podcast: '''Gordon Holmes, Ton Santilli Episode 12 December 3, 2010 - 'Bob Crowley Joins the Podcast that Won't Quit: 'Nicole Cesternino, Bob Crowley December 2, 2010 - 'Quit Happens: NaOnka and Purple Kelly Speak: 'NaOnka Mixon, Kelly Shinn Episode 13 December 9, 2010 - 'Tina Wesson on the Survivor Swing Vote: 'Nicole Cesternino, Tina Wesson December 9, 2010 - 'Benry Talks Survivor Dirt Squirrels & Dirt Rats: 'Ben Henry Episode 14 December 17, 2010 - 'Survivor Nicaragua: Breaking Down the Final 5: 'Nicole Cesternino December 17, 2010 - 'Jane's Eviction: Jane on Her Survivor Betrayal: 'Jane Bright December 18, 2010 - 'Finale Weekend Special: Bobby "Bobdawg" Mason: 'Bobby Mason Finale December 20, 2010 - 'The Live Post Survivor Finale Call-in Show: 'Nicole Cesternino December 20, 2010 - 'Talking with the Final 5 Survivors: '''Nicole Cesternino, Fabio Birza, Chase Rice, Sash Lenahan, Holly Hoffman, Dan Lembo Other Facts * This is the first season that the Podcast had exit interviews * This is the first season that Nicole Cesternino correctly picked the winner of the season during the pre-season cast assessment. References External Links * Rob Has a Website Nicaragua podcasts Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Podcasts Category:Survivor Season